I'll Be Here
by funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby
Summary: When Daphne finds herself extremely ill, what will she do with her time she has left? Read to find out! Summery and story plot may change as story progresses!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction for Frasier, and I hope you like it! Daphne and Niles are my favorite, and I'm not loving the idea of Daphne being sick, but this idea came to me, so Ima roll with it! :D**

"Dr. Crane, what type of tea would ya like?" Daphne asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Chai would be nice." he said. He buttered piece of toast and put it on a plate next to two slices of watermelon. Daphne walked to the tea kettle as it started to whistle. She poured two mugs of steaming water out and took two Chai tea packets out of a box.

"Good morning," Martin said as he limped into the room toward the fridge. "You're having tea? What ever happened to the good 'ol american breakfast drink, orange juice?" He poured himself a tall glass as Daphne got hold of the two mugs.

"In England we always have tea in the morning." She stated before leaving the room.

"Well, in England, you're weird." Martin said and took a gulp of his fresh juice. Frasier chuckled at his fathers remark.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Frasier said.

"Ya, I don't know what it is. Today just feels like it's gonna be a good day. The sun is finally out and I woke up to Eddie licking my face. Nothing could be better."

"Hello, Dr. Crane, your father and brother are in the kitchen." Martin heard Daphne say.

"There it goes, down the toilet." Martin said before walking to the living room. "Hey Niles."

"Good morning, Dad." Niles stared at Daphne in her night shirt, "Good morning Daphne."

"Down, boy." Frasier said as he entered the room. Across the room, Eddie came barreling through, lying at Frasier's feet. "Not you!" he yelled, "and stop staring!" Frasier sat at the table and picked up a newspaper, sipping his tea.

"So, Dr. Crane, what brings you here on this fine morning?" Daphne questioned.

"I just came by to see you all, that's all." Niles didn't take his eyes off Daphne.

"Are you sure you came here to see ALL of us?" Martin asked, causing Niles to jerk his eyes away from his goddess for the moment and walk toward Frasier.

"Well, if you're not needing me at the time, I think I might go get dressed for the day." Daphne said before exiting the room.

"When are you ever going to get over this silly little crush you have on Daphne?" Frasier asked, wondering how long Niles could keep it going.

"What are you talking about, I don't have a crush on Daphne," he nervously giggled, "I'm a happily married man." He held his head high but had to keep himself from drooling when Daphne walked back out in mini-shorts and a teeshirt.

"Don't mind the length of me knickers, I haven't worn them for such a long time I thought I'd take advantage of the warm weather." She walked to the door, having an attracted Niles follow her like a dog following a piece of meat.

"How about I come with you?" Niles asked, "I mean, Marris is off rehearsing Cats, once again, with her group. I'd just be--- so lonely all day."

"Thank you Dr. Crane, but I'm afraid you might not be able to keep up with me. Especially in your suit. Don't you think you're going to get a little hot outside in that?"

"Yes, Niles. Besides, I have to talk to you about something." Frasier said, stopping his brother from further stalking his father's physical therapist.

"Oh, alright." Niles gave in and walked back into the room as Daphne walked out the door. "Why'd you have to do that? She was just about to let me go!" he said.

"Oh, Niles. No she wasn't." Frasier said before looking back to his paper and Martin laughed from his chair.

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

Frasier sat in his booth later that day, nearing the end of his show.

"Who do we have on the line next, Roz?" he asked.

"We have Daphne calling from the park." she answered. Frasier shot her a look and she shrugged. "She's on line 3."

"Hello, Daphne?" Frasier said, completely confused why Daphne had called and why Roz had put her through.

"Hello Dr. Crane, um, I was wondering if you could come pick me up from the park." Daphne said into the phone.

"Why one earth did you call me here to ask me to do that? Couldn't you have..." Frasier noticed Roz spinning her pencil in a circle the way she usually had done when it was time to wrap up the show. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane, and I will be listening. Tomorrow." Frasier ended his show but picked up on his conversation with Daphne. "Couldn't you have waited until the show was over? And... wait, why do you need me to pick you up?"

"Well, you see, I've had a little bit of an accident. I've had another one of me dizzy spells I've been getting lately and I've fallen and twisted me ankle." she laughed, trying to make it not seem as big of a deal as she knew Frasier would take it.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Frasier stood and held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he hastily put on his jacket.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just can't walk all the way home with me bloody ankle all sore as it is, and your father is out and I couldn't get a hold of Niles. I hope I'm not bothering you too much with this."

"Oh, no it's fine. Where are you?" Frasier put the phone on speaker so he could pack his things without dropping the it.

"Ummm... I don't know. I'm... by the tree?"

"Well, you're going to have to give me something better than that." Frasier laughed.

"Well, let me see. I'm just gonna hop a little ways and see what I find." Frasier could hear her stand and hope a little ways before he heard silence.

"Daphne?" Roz heard the worry in Frasier's voice and entered the room.

"Oh, no. I'm here Dr. Crane... I'm just feeling a little light headed again, that's all."

"Daphne I want you to sit down where you are and I will come look for you, okay?"

"Alright, Dr. Crane. Thank you."

"No problem. Goodbye." Frasier hung up the phone and hurried to get out to his car.

"Is everything okay, Frasier?" Roz asked, following him out of the booth.

"I really don't know. Daphne said she fainted while she was out today and twisted her ankle. She's been having these dizzy spells lately. I really don't know what it is."

"Frasier, you really need to get her to see a doctor, those spells could be caused by anything." Roz's concern showed as she walked with him down the hallway and to his car. "You know what, I'll come with you. You have to take her to the doctor's for her ankle anyway, and then I can make sure she gets looked at."

"Alright Roz, it'll make finding her much easier with another pair of eyes helping." Frasier and Roz both got into Frasier's car and took off toward the park.


	3. Chapter 3

While Frasier and Roz had traveled to the park, they had gotten stuck behind an accident. It made their 5 minute trip into a 20 minute trip.

"Frasier, can't you go around them?" Roz asked, trying to find an open space around the police cars and fire trucks. She leaned out the window, "Can't you guys move a little bit to the left?" just then, she felt something that stopped her in her words. "Oh, Frasier. I think I just felt a rain drop." she leaned back in the car, and all at once, floods of rain became pouring down.

"Oh, God damnit!" Frasier yelled. He pictured Daphne, sitting all alone in the middle of the woods in her little shorts, immobile, waiting for him, and now getting soaked.

After 5 more minutes, the road was cleared enough for Roz and Frasier to get around and into the park. Instead of getting out to find Daphne, Frasier drove the car along the paths that lead into the woods. After a couple more minutes of searching, Frasier spotted something sitting at the side of the road.

"Daphne!" He said aloud as he sped up, screeching to a halt, he dashed out of the car to the shaking figure. "Are you alright?" he went to her and, with Roz's help, got her off the ground and helped her to the car.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine Dr. Crane, just a little cold." Frasier could feel Daphne shaking.

"Here," he and Roz helped Daphne into the back of the car, Frasier taking off his jacket and giving it to her as a blanket.

"Thank you so much Dr. Crane. I thought the sun would last all day, silly me. I guess the mini knickers were a bad idea, today, right?"

"Daphne, we're just gonna swing you by to the doctors so you can have that ankle checked out." Roz said over her shoulder into the back seat.

"No, I don't feel that's necessary," Daphne laughed, trying to talk Roz out of it, making the idea sound completely crazy. That's when she started to cough. It wasn't a normal cough. This one felt strange, as if she was trying to clear her wind pipe, not just her throat. Roz passed her a napkin and Daphne coughed into that, quieting the noise. When she took the napkin from her mouth, her face went blank when she caught a glimpse of the red substance she left on the it. Roz, still facing her, started to worry.

"Daphne, what is it?" Roz asked. Daphne turned her napkin around.

"Blood."


End file.
